Tita Russell, her Problem and Renne Hayworth's Solution
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Alternative universe story. Tita Russell and Renne Hayworth is the main pairing in this one. Rated M for violence amongst other things... One day things were going to go crazy...VERY crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Agate groaned as he rubbed his temples. "What's the problem with Tita again?"

Princess Klaudia giggled. "Try to pay attention now, I'm not going to repeat myself."

Agate nodded. "Alright, alright."

"Not that you pay attention anyway."

Agate surged to his feet and spun around to find the culprit. He expected to see Olivier, but instead...He saw Tita.

Agate did his best to smile without letting the others know he cared about her A LOT. "Tita..."

Tita shook her head as she raced past him, going straight out of the front door. A few tears hitting the floor as she did so.

Agate turned his gaze to Professor Albert Russell. "Is she depressed or something? Normally she'd be hap-"

"That's part of the problem. She won't talk to anyone." Albert responded to him.

Agate blinked. "Then...WHAT THE FUCK are you all doing sat around!?" He raced out of the Russell household, even though Klaudia and Albert were shouting after him to come back.

Albert looked at the floor. "She's crying..."

Klaudia nodded at him. "Let's go after Agate then...Something's deadly wrong."

[Zeiss Streets]

Tita raced around the streets of Zeiss, then ended up down an allyway, but she kept running until she collided into someone. "I'm sorry!" She yelped as she hit the floor.

"Oh, really?" Whoever it was, grabbed her arms and pulled her up to a man's gaze. "I think you'd better be sorry...Hmmm...Aren't you...Albert's daughter?"

Tita tried not to blush but found it almost impossible.

"Ah, then I think you won't mind if I do this!"

Tita blinked in confusion but then found herself against a wall, looking down, trying to get herself out off her predicament. She closed her eyes and yelled, "GET OFF ME! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!"

The man was about to say more, when a particular blade and gold scythe hit the man across the back, slicing into his neck and sending him to the floor.

There was an evil giggling sound as the man's body hit the floor. Tita felt herself fall down the wall but was caught by a pair of very soft hands.

"This is not the place to be sleeping, silly, I'll take you somewhere nice. We'll go and see someone special together. Just rest."

Tita tried to struggle but failed when she felt someone breathing next to her ear. "Tita..." Tita shivered as the person's voice was VERY familiar by now.

"Renne?" She whispered only to have the giggling again. "Yep. Now hang on...I'll keep you safe, promise."

Tita felt herself smile as Renne lifted her up and onto Pater-Mater. "You...You're...You're..."

"I'm what?"

Renne began to pant as she managed, barely, to put Tita onto Pater-Mater. "You're heavy."

Tita absent-mindedly kicked Renne straight into her stomach, making Enforcer #15 (Angel of Extermination/Slaughter.) groan in pain as she toppled over.

"Do NOT do that again!" Renne growled as she punched Tita in the shoulder. "Just so you know, if you do that again...I'll kick you off Pater-Mater or have him DROP you mid-flight. Understood?"

Tita heard some machine noises, then Renne sighed. "Alright, alright Pater-Mater. I won't KILL her...Besides...That isn't my aim."

As Tita fell asleep, from everything up to this moment, and including nearly being assaulted she lost a TON of energy she could have SWORN she heard Renne say three more things:

"I think I may have found someone I like..."

Machine noise.

"NOT like THAT! JEZZ! Well...At least...Not quite."

More machine noise.

"Shut up...Just shut up. Focus on flying...I'll look after the new passenger."

[Sorry for short chapter length...I will TRY to make the next one longer!]


	2. Chapter 2

Tita Russell, Her Problem and Renne Hayworth's Solution

Chapter 2 - Just who have you kidnapped NOW Renne!?

* * *

As Pater-Mater rose to the Glorious' flight deck, Weissman, Loewe and the green haired Campanella watched as the machine (Archism) landed...Renne jumped off but then P-M handed her someone with blonde hair and twin tails...

Campanella stepped forward, putting his hand across both Weissman and Loewe, letting them know he would talk for the Grand-Master in this instance and ONLY in this instance...As instructed.

"Welcome back Renne, I trust you had a good trip?"

Renne grunted as she attempted to keep Tita in her arms (Unconcious this girl was GOURGIOUS - According to Renne anyway)...But she was HEAVY. Seriously? HOW MUCH DID SHE EAT?!

"Any help? And yeah the trip was good, I've got more intel for you" She nodded at Weissman who nodded at her, then turned his attention to Pater-Mater.

"Debreifing is in an hour, got it?"

Pater-Mater gave off several machine noises to which Renne glanced at him. "Huh? What abou-"

Weissman looked at her. "No, Renne. You went AGAINST orders, you went down to Zeiss. WITHOUT authorization. Then, you TAKE Professor Russell's Grand-daughter even though she is NOT part of the plan...What do you expect me to do? Talk to you like normal? Pfffff, get in your room"

Renne looked down she felt all off her memories flooding back to her. Up until the time when someone told her something...Something important.

"Renne? I just gave you an order...You're useless! Move!"

Tita's mouth opened so Renne leaned closer. "Renne...I don't..." She winced, her eyes closed. "Know what's goin on...But you are strong...You suffered...Because of him...He destroyed you...I can help you...Get...me...home..."

Renne looked to Pater-Mater who was looking at her, waiting for her decision.

Renne slowly closed her eyes. "Pater-Mater? Code 68912."

Weissman blinked. "I never installed that numbered code"

Renne felt an emotion build up inside of her - It wasn't anger...But yet it wasn't sadness.

"I walk a path that doesn't go down light or dark..."

Weissman blinked. "What in..."

Renne lowered her head as Pater-Mater took Tita gently from her hands, giving her a few machine noises to which she nodded.

"What is good? What is bad? I wouldn't know...I walk the line between. Death and life? It seems I never really was alive in the first place...But I wasn't killed...Yet I still live here...In the space in-between...You lied to me Professor"

Weissman narrowed his eyes at Renne. "You're having a relapse Hayworth!" His eyes widened upon realising what he just said, covering his mouth. "Fuck..."

Renne's eyes also went wide. "Hayworth...I remember..." She blinked - Every. Single. Last. Moment. Off her previous life came back to her in waves. All the way up to when she met Joshua.

The aura inside of Renne began to glow purple with a red tinge, making Professor Weissman groan in pain. "Fucking hell...STOP"

Renne growled. "Fuck you!" She shouted. "FUCK YOU! I'LL FIND THE OTHERS! SCREW YOU AND YOUR USELSS SOCIETY!

Campanella was in shock. Through just thoughts and her surname alone - Renne was gaining back her memories and such...This was IMPOSSIBLE...Or should have been.

Loewe stepped forward and placed his sword across Weissman. "I won't allow you to hurt her any further." He looked over to Renne. "Get moving. I'll keep him here."

Campanella closed his eyes - Trying to get more information from the Grand-Master over this. He opened his eyes when he had it.

"Renne?"

The now "Renewed" Renne Hayworth blinked and looked to Campanella.

"I've heard it from the Grand Master...As far we, at Ouroboros, are concerned...You can leave us. If you want to be with Tita and such...Let your feelings decide your next move. So...What will it be?"

Renne thought for several minutes but then jumped onto Pater-Mater. "I'd rather be with Tita..."

Campanella nodded much to Loewe/Weissman's shock. "You can't use your sythe after you get to the ground...You realise this?"

Renne smiled warmly at him, which threw him off to be honest. "That's fine. Because I know one thing about all else"

He blinked. "And what would that be?"

Renne giggled, then looked to Weissman (who was shocked at her smile), Loewe (who smiled back at her), then to Campanella.

"Even if I die...I know...that white and black tear me apart. The Heavens and Earth torment me. I have been defiled. Where did it begin, and where does it end. I don't belong anywhere I'm not going anywhere and the world just keeps turning...Unbeknowst to me, the world goes on by itself...So with that? I love you three and that's all there is too it. I will try to make Tita happy and maybe...Just maybe I'll find a place of happiness myself...Maybe I will...Maybe I won't"

She sighed as Pater-Mater started up its engines. "If I do, then I'll send you a letter Campanella. Yes, I still remember your address"

Campanella lowered his head with a chuckle and a slight red tinge on his face. "No...You don't"

Renne giggled, "Oh, yes I do! You made those AWESOME fairy cakes that time!"

Pater-Mater began to fly into the distance - Allowing the Glorious to take the distance this time - Renne turned and waved but then found herself holding onto Tita. "Damnit girly!"

Tita's giggling made a rumbling effect in Renne's chest, making her giggle. "Hehehehey! You can't do that! It's like ticking! S-s-s-top!" She shouted as Tita's fingers began to tickle her sides. "N..n. fair!"

Several machine noises made Renne hold Tita close to her. "No playing in the air. We can..."

Tita whispered something to her which made Renne go bright red/purple. Tita's blue eyes piercing STRAIGHT THROUGH Renne's golden ones. "What?" Tita whispered. "Did I say something inappropriate?"

Renne grinned. "If you want that kind of treatment...You'd better be a good girl until we land...Which means NO FIDGETING!"

Tita giggled again which ended up with - Rumbling - Tickling - Pater-Mater's "telling off" scenario.

Tita then froze. "What are we going to tell the others?" With worry in her eyes, no realising that they had landed RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BRACERS IN MISTWOLD.

Renne looked up, also not realising. "I'm not sure...Perhaps we could say-"

"Say what?"

Renne jumped out of her skin and onto the forest floor...And because she was holding Tita...They ended up on the floor...With the blonde on top of the purple haired former enforcer (Damn that's a tongue twister =p)

Tita looked up to see Estelle looking straight into her blue eyes.

I guess Amber beats Blue and Blue beats Gold in this battle of the eye colours?

Olivier was hidden in the bushes with his lute. He knew what to play...He just was waiting until he could play it...

"Mind telling us what an ENFORCER is doing UNDERNEATH you Tita?"

Tita froze.

Pater-Mater looked at Joshua who was ALREADY going through its records - With P-M's permission of course.

"Its not what it looks like...HONEST!"

Anelace, who had walked around the tree's to give them all some food (as they had camped there for awhile - Thanks to Pater-Mater's intellegence...Yes, Renne's machine had worked against her =p) was stunned to say the VERY least.

Anelace gave the food tray to Agate who was 'Standing there doing nothing' according to her, 'borrowed' Dorothy's camera and was taking pictures of both Tita and Renne.

"This is MORE CUTE THEN CUTE! GAH!"

Estelle sighed. "See what you've done?"

Tita nodded with her own sigh of defeat. "Yeah, yeah" She got up and pulled Renne up, the pair patting their respective clothes down from the dust.

There was a cough and Estelle looked while everyone else stopped (out of respect one would imagine), standing there were two people, one they recognised and one they didn't:

Cassius Bright and standing next to him was someone in a magician's-looking outfit.

Tita smiled and then looked down as Cassius frowned at her, then looked to Renne.

Renne looked to Tita and then to Cassius.

Both people (Skilled Bracer and Skilled Enforcer)...Staring each other down...Until there was a rather loud yell...From Anelace (Who was standing next to Estelle =p):

"ANYONE FOR CAKE!?"

The seriousness in the air was immediately removed and everyone sighed. "You..."

"OWWW!" Estelle yelled and poked Anelace, causing the first piece to go flying...Into Tita's face.

Tita saw it coming but just...Well, she just stood there.

"Wha-omfph!" She half yelped-half got a face full of food.

Renne looked at her and smiled - And proceeded to do something...That almost made Anelace melt - Take a spoon and get rid of the cake pieces off of Tita's face. It was so...ADORABLE.

Anelace fell backwards with her brain in overdrive. "Adorableness...99.8 percent..." Estelle caught her with Princess Klaudia sighing. "Always with the hyper ones..."

Estelle nodded. "I guess that's what happens...NO MORE SUGAR FOR YOU!" Anelace pouted. "Meanie Estelle..."

Estelle smirked. "Meanie you say?" Anelace gulped. "Wait don't!" Estelle dropped her - Straight into more cake...NOT the smartest move.

While the entire Bracer + 1 Enforcer group began a massive food fight...Nigel and Dorothy managed to get loads of pictures...Including one of Dorothy COVERED in food...I mean...How she got SYRUP on her? Heaven knows!

I mean uh...Aidios knows!

* * *

There will be one or POSSIBLY two more chapters here...Almost done so...

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2!

Now which one shall I work on...


	3. Chapter 3

Tita Russell, Her Problem and Renne Hayworth's Solution

Chapter 3 - Discussions, Renne's Past and a new battle plan...

* * *

After a rather lengthy food fight, and cleaning themselves up at the bracer guild branch in Rolent, Renne was sitting at a table in the nearby cafe (I can't remember its naaaammmmeeee! [I'll play some more later xD] with Tita on her left and...Cassius on her right.

Renne was staring at the table, finding that the kitchen-ware was getting more and more interesting, while Cassius was (alongside his daughter who was sat on HIS right) analysing her.

Joshua coughed, earning the stares from EVERYONE (Bar Renne). "Guys? Dont you think this is getting a tad extreme?"

Tita opened her mouth to speak when Estelle got to her feet (VERY quickly). "NO! That girl over there tried to KILL us! Or have you forgotten Joshua!? She tried to KILL me! She tried to get everyone in the same place!"

Joshua sighed. "Yes, I remember...But don't you think you're being harsh on her? She just CAME BACK FROM THE SOCIETY!" His voice now scaring her. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. I was nothing like this! I laid in that bed in the family home, NOT OF MY OWN CHOOSING."

Estelle felt her blood boiling. "I don't even know what she's got planned for us next! She could-"

Renne felt tears falling down her face while Tita looked at her with concern in her eyes.

Agate rose an eyebrow. "Eh, shortstuff...What's wrong with her?"

Tita looked at him as though he was stupid. "Can't you see for yourself? She's crying." She looked at all the stunned stares. "Yes, you heard me right. Renne. The Angel of Slaughter as she was known...Emphysis on the word KNOWN. She is NOT known for it anymore! She lost her sythe! She is crying! C-R-Y-I-N-G!"

Estelle froze at that moment, as did everyone in the room. All they could hear was Renne crying.

Tita slowly put her arms around the purple haired girl. "Here...I may not be the best at this but...I can try, right?"

Renne couldn't hold it anymore, she let the tears flow. When she had let enough of them go, she began to recite something. "I walk a path that is not in life or death..." She carried on to repeat what she said to Campanellia. Then as she remembered more she started to tremble in Tita's arms, but Tita...Being Tita wouldn't let go.

"I...I was...In...What...Paradise...Something to do..."

Cassius Bright tried to think while Joshua's eyes bolted open in seconds. "PARADISE!?"

Renne nodded. "Yeah..."

Joshua looked down. "I heard a lot about that place...As did Loewe..."

Estelle sat down at the command of Kloe and looked at him. "What can you tell us?"

Joshua looked at Renne who was looking at him. "Its your choice. I can tell them if you want me too."

Renne nodded slowly. "If I am allowed to help you guys against Ouroboros...I'd rather be upfront about everything...Including my p...ast..." She felt her tears start again but (again thanks to Tita) she stopped them again.

Joshua took in a very slow breath.

"You can join us." Estelle whispered, earning everyone's shock...Including her dad's. 'FINALLY!' She thought to herself, but then focused on Renne. "Joshua?" She turned to him. "If you would?"

Tita held Renne closer to her, as Tita held Renne...She could almost sense that Renne thought she was going to disappear. "I'm not going anywhere" Tita whispered to her. "I'll stay here...For as long as it takes...And further beyond that if you want"

Joshua closed his eyes.

"Alright. We have heard the society doing very horrible things...But this, Paradise, takes the icing of the cake, as it were. Ouroboros didn't even stand for it, they tore the place to pieces...But I've heard they've built 2, three AND FOUR. There is nothing really more sickening and horrific then what happened to Renne...Continiously she..."

Anelace looked to Renne who (thanks to Tita's new concern about the 'X's on her left arm), then back to Joshua. "She's been the victim of somethin-"

Joshua nodded and his eyes opened again. 'There's no easy way to say this...I'm sorry Renne'

"She's the victim of..." He took in another breath. "Human Trafficking would be the kindest word in this instance"

Every. Single. Person's eyes went wider then fucking saucers.

Renne's eyes closed while Tita began to rock her back and forth...Which was calming her down...and sending her to sleep.

"Renne...Shhh...Fall asleep...You're a strong girl Renne...Easy now...Shhhhh"

Joshua pulled out his golden harmonica and put it to his mouth. "You might remember this, Renne, as I played it to you once"

Agate's eyes INSTANTLY flew to Joshua's harmonica. "That's..."

Joshua nodded. "My sister's." He began to play, 'Whereabouts of the Stars or Whereabouts of Light in other places'.

Thanks to the Combination technique of both Tita and Joshua - Renne Hayworth fell to sleep...and a rather deep sleep at that.

So much so that Renne put her left hand...Let's just say in a place where Tita's cheeks went SKY HIGH in RED.

Tita slowly picked up Renne and nodded to everyone. "I'll make sure she get's some proper rest"

Cassius nodded. "Please do."

Estelle on the other hand was in complete and utter shock. RENNE had been the VICTIM of EXPLOYTATION!?

Anelace was...On the other hand...Much more vocal when Joshua's recital ended:

"WHO, THE FUCK, WOULD DO SUCH A THING TO SUCH A NICE CHILD!?" Anelace was on her feet - Or she would have been if Kurt hadn't pulled her 'Back to Earth' as it were. Anelace hit her chair with both a loud THUMP and an "OWWIE!" Crossed with, "MEANIE!" at Kurt...Of course.

Cassius looked to Joshua. "You said they had more of these places?"

Joshua nodded. "Sadly so."

"Where are they?"

When Joshua didn't say anything, Olivier spoke up.

"I know"

They all looked to him, Estelle had her 'I don't believe you, and if you tell me bullshit I'll catapult you at the Glorious' look on her face, to which Olivier didn't break - Shocking her...Again.

Olivier cleared his throat and pulled out a map. "Have a look at this" He pointed to Crossbell, then to other places...Even somewhere rather familiar.

Princess Klaudia went pale. "That's...Not even..."

Olivier looked to her. "Possible?" He saw her nod. "I'm afraid it is. Liberl's own castle is...Used for smuggling people like Renne in and out of Erebonia to other places...Calvard as well...Even..."

Cassius nodded. "Yes, I believe we get the picture."

Estelle growled to which Joshua looked to her. "Est?"

Estelle looked to each of the team. "Once we get Renne and Tita up to speed and battle or combat ready...I say we take down these places..."

Olivier looked at her. "How would you suggest we do that? One at a time?"

Scherazard Harvey blinked. "How would we-"

Estelle rose to her feet (again in speeds unknown even to Joshua). "We take those BASTARDS DOWN ALL AT THE SAME FUCKING TIME!"

Cassius looked at his daughter as though she was mad. "Even if we could do that...We'd be streched thin!"

The magician (from before) smirked as he walked in to the meeting.

"Not if you use some magic you won't be..."

Tita only just getting back from 'putting' Renne to bed (With her blonde hair in an ABSOLUTE MESS) looked at him as she sat down. "Orbments will be a problem...We-"

"I'm not talking about Orbments...What are you...Five?"

Tita shook her head. "No, I'm twelve thank you. Anyway, what makes you think...Actually...Now I think about it...Who are you?"

He chuckled at her. "I'm thankful SOMEONE asked me that" He lowered his hood and as he did so Tita's jaw dropped. "Y...Y...You can't be real!"

He nodded at her, his crystal clear sapphire blue eyes shining in the light. "Well, believe it or not...I'm here now"

Zane was confused. "I'm sorry. Who is he?"

Tita turned to him. "He's...Someone I've only read about..."

Princess Klaudia (having a 'Lightbulb moment' xD) froze when he smiled at her.

Josette Capua (With poor ol' Aina having to fill out MORE and MORE paperwork by the minute) walked up the stairs and put a package down. "Package for...Aidios' First Sourcerer?" She blinked. "Seriously? This is some kind of jo-" She looked up and saw the magician turn around and smile at her. She giggled nerviously. "S...Seriou..s..." She fell backwards.

Knocked out because she couldn't believe it.

Estelle felt herself smile as Josette could be heard thump after thump going down said stairs that she had just CLIMBED UP from.

Cassius saw his daughter smiling and "karate-chopped her over the head" earning an, "OWWW!" From Estelle.

Tita coughed, earning the magician's attention again.

"So...How are we going to take them down?"

He smiled. "Easy. We get into position...Then...When the time is perfect..."

He clapped his hands, making Tita (no-one else =p) jump out of her skin.

"BAM!"

Kevin Graham (Hearing Aina's rather irritated yelling) raced upstairs then stopped.

"Mornin' Crystal Russell"

Crystal spun around (for what he felt like the TENTH time today) and smiled. "Hey Kevin. Did you hear all that?"

Kevin nodded. "More or less."

Crystal nodded. "Alright then. Get to healing Renne and we can get on with the plan..."

"Why can't you do that?"

Crystal sighed. "Are you saying your no good anymore?"

Kevin had a face on after that, that made Estelle burst into fits of laughter. Of course, after being 'Karate-chopped' in the head and 'Anelace Jabbed in the Ribs' by...Yes, you guessed it Anelace. She stopped.

Tita stood up. "Common, we can get the drinks to the others after" She walked past Kevin, grabbing a hold of his...Rather 'expensive' coat. Dragging him along.

"Oi! Hey! WATCH THE MERCHANDISE!"

Everyone listened very carefully for Tita's next words, which were beyond brilliant...Especially for Estelle...Who burst out laughing (again after Tita's comment, making Joshua pull her into another room for a 'word' as it were...With his mouth xD).

"Merchandise? Where? All I see is a tall man in a rather weird looking outfit that says ROB ME. Now, common!"

Joshua smiled. "I think we can take Renne for Ice Cream tomorrow...What do you think?"

Estelle smirked. "Only if we can take Tita with us"

Anelace pipped up at this. "I'm coming too!"

Kurt sighed. "No...YOU'VE got PAPERWORK to do from that LAST ice cream wagon you DESTROYED!

Cassius was confused. "How in the?"

Kurt chuckled even though Anelace was basically giving him hand signals to say, 'No, No, NOOOOO'

"Well, let's see...Anelace saw Tita...Ran THROUGH one ice cream wagon...Now I remember...You destroyed FOUR trying to chase her!"

Anelace looked down in embarrasment. "Well...I'm glad I had you there..."

Kurt frowned. "It wasn't me"

Anelace look up. "Wha?"

Estelle smirked as did Joshua. "It was us"

Anelace felt her face go into 'dread-mode'.

Joshua leaned towards her. "If it wasn't for me, you'd still be there...Paying for it...With your, dancing, moves..."

Olivier's ears perked up. "DANCING!?" He had his lute out...Where from? Don't ask.

Agate put his hand on his face. "For...Ugh...I hate you Joshua..."

Estelle giggled. "We know" She linked arms with Joshua who was shocked. "Huh? Aren't you going to sing with Anelace?"

She giggled again, "No..." She kissed his cheek. "I'll be singing with you...and if you do good enough..."

Cassius sighed and allowed himself to smack his forehead. "You're worse then your mother..."

Estelle stuck her tongue out at him. "You're no fun dad..."

Cassius looked to Joshua who was chuckling nervously.

"Oh, I'm fun alright" He looked at Estelle. "It's just I'd rather not have my daughter giving birth BEFORE SHE'S EVEN EIGHTEEN!"

And Estelle went bright red...For over 7 hours...Basically Renne's sleep time.

* * *

Chapter 3 done!

Chapter 4 on the way!

...Soon as I rest my fingers! =p


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...I hope you enjoy this one. I wish they'd let me add the fourth genre to this, "Humor" because I seem to be putting it everywhere...*shrugs* Meh, must be my hyperactive sense of humor...

* * *

Estelle was looking over a battle-map all night with Olivier (Who - Once it had gotten to his limit of staying awake...Had to be pushed into a corner by her and when he didn't go quietly...A nice big "TWACK" to his skull by her staff sent him to sleep. Better then him, 'Man-handling her' which she had shivered at the thought of).

"Ugh..." Estelle looked to the corner where Olivier was twiching. "Good for you...You inconsiderate piece of Erebonian-"

"Estelle?"

Estelle's amber eyes instantly went to the middle of the room, where a pair of golden eyes stared back. "Renne?"

Renne nodded. "Can I sit with you?"

Estelle nodded several times. "Yes, of course. Come" She motioned for her to sit near her. "I've been meaning to talk to you anyway"

Renne blinked. "Really?"

Estelle nodded with a smile on her face - Which Renne was suspicious of. "Yep!" Renne sat down and looked at the map. "Are th...ose?"

Estelle nodded and then sat down next to her. "Yeah, all the places like those you remember...Listen Renne-" She took the purple haired girl's hand, making Renne blink in confusion. "-I don't know what you've been through. All I know is that I can't stand for it. I've been up since that food fight"

Renne's eyes widened in concern for Estelle...Which was new to her. "B-But...That'd mean you've been up for over twenty five hours..."

Estelle giggled. "Twenty..." She looked at the clock. "Six really"

Renne sighed. "Padantic"

Estelle smiled warmly and pulled Renne into a hug...Which made her stiffen. "Renne...Listen to me. I will NEVER let that kind of thing happen to you again..."

Renne slowly put her arms around her. "Really?" She whispered, unsure of her own words by this point.

Estelle nodded. "Really"

[At the top of staircase with Tita and Anelace]

Tita and Anelace were spying on the pair. Anelace smiled at Tita while Tita nodded. "I think you bringing her back here...Was a very smart move" Tita took in a deep breath as both her and Anelace walked back to the rooms. "It wasn't...Well, it didn't happen that way..."

Anelace blinked. "What do you mean?"

Tita looked at her with a critical eye, "Don't shout...Or I'll stamp on your foot. Got it?"

Anelace nodded, wanting to make sure she kept her feet as SAFE as possible...Well, before the battle they'd have in the future that is. "Alright, tell me"

Tita proceeded to tell Anelace precisely what had happened that led up to them in the middle of the camp, Anelace's face went from shock, to sad, to smirk, to grin, to shock again, then to warm smile.

"I'll tell you something that...I consider embarrasing..."

Tita blinked. "Go on..."

Anelace bent down to Tita's right ear. "Just before me and Estelle went to train in opposite directions...You know I said I wanted to be rivals with her?"

Tita nodded. "Yeah, I can't see how-"

Anelace smirked. "Estelle, Sherazard, Agate AND Olivier thought I was making a declaration of love in PUBLIC" She whispered, the last five words making Tita's cheeks...Well...Go redder then the oven's in Bose's main kitchen. She winked at her. "I think you like Renne though...Right?"

Tita began to stutter. "H..h...how the..."

Anelace smiled. "Its all over your face...And you can't use that, bed hair, excuse on me...I used it a LOT while I was dating Kurt behind the scenes..."

Tita lowered her head. "Damnit..."

Anelace giggled. "I'll see what I can get out of Estelle later on...Regarding Renne"

Tita's head shot up in seconds, smacking into Anelace's yet before Anelace could even so much as yelp in pain, Tita had got onto a chair and clamped her hand on Anelace's mouth in speeds that...Well, you'd have to be there to see it really. Imagine Tita going 100 miles per hour...In a very cramped space...You get the idea.

"Omfph..." Anelace managed to get out, while Tita hissed at her.

"Shut up!" She muttered. "I want to know Renne's dress measurements...Got it?"

Anelace looked at Tita as though she was some kind of hentai (pervert) but then stopped when Tita's eyes glared at her. "I want to buy her a new...More suitable dress...'Cause if those Ouroboros fucks see her again...They'll try to draw her in again!"

Anelace blinked and nodded while Tita removed her hand. "How much sleep have you had?"

Tita wiped her eyes and yawned. "Basically not a single bit"

Anelace sighed and pulled Tita (by force - Hey, she got the name FLUFFY CUTE FORCE OF JUSTICE from SOMEWHERE *cough* Estelle *cough*) into her room. "That'd explain why your being rather...Crude...Now get some sleep! I won't hear another word!" She turned around and smiled as she walked out of the room.

Tita was thrown onto her bed as she made a face at her. "Poo face.."

Anelace's voice could be heard (again). "What was that?"

"I thought you couldn't hear words!" Tita back-chatted as she fell asleep.

Anelace peered in and sighed. "Convinent...I'll have to use that on Kurt one day...Or maybe tell Est to use it on Josh..."

Kurt's hands (all of a sudden) were on Anelace's mouth (to prevent her screaming) and around her stomach. "I don't think you'll be doing any such thing. Now, I think you need some sleep"

[*COUGH* ANYWAY *cough* Back with Estelle and Renne...]

After hugging the purple haired girl for a good while, Estelle pulled back. "I want to ask you a question Renne. You don't have to answer"

Renne frowed her eyebrows. "Alright, what is it?"

Estelle smiled at her. "Do you like Tita?"

Renne smiled back. "Of course I do, she's a great-"

Estelle coughed. "No...Renne..." She looked at the golden eyes with her own (rather piercing) amber ones. "Tell me the truth. Do you LIKE her...As in the same like as I like Joshua?"

Renne felt her breath go tight. "Wh..."

Estelle sat back in her chair. "Think about it. Whenever you are with her, what kind of emotions go through you? Do you feel happy?"

Renne nodded.

"Do you try to hold her hand?"

Renne went pink at this.

Estelle narrowed her eyes slightly, Renne didn't notice this however. "Would you watch her sleep?"

Renne went bright red.

Estelle thought she was onto something, so she changed her expression to her 'Tita wind up' smirk. "Lastly...Have you thought about...Kissing her?"

Renne felt her tempreature in her body go sky high as Estelle giggled.

"Just as I thought. You love her...To" She thought about her next words. 'Heaven makes no sense to her...So what about...' "Eternity and back right?"

Renne lowered her head, thinking that she'd explode at this rate.

"Hehehe, don't worry. I won't tell anyone, least of all Tita. That's for you to say if you want to...Alright?"

Renne nodded her head VERY slowly. "Estelle...How did you figure that out?"

Estelle lowered her head and caught sight of the Golden Orbs that belonged to the purpled haired girl looking at her. "Easy, when you had that 'Tea Party' of yours...And when you left her in the middle of the capital that time...You were blushing when she spoke to you...I could see it on your face...Which is why I kept following...Joshua"

Renne blinked. "How would-"

Estelle cleared her throat. "You really are silly sometimes. Alright, I'll say it slowly; When I was following Joshua. I was following you as well. I wanted Tita to be happy as much as I was. Before we met you, and that includes her, Tita was rather...I dunno...She was rather..."

"At a loss for what do with herself"

Estelle jumped out of her skin...To land in Joshua Bright's arms who was right behind her. "JOSHUA!" She yelped. "Do NOT do that again!"

Joshua chuckled and then looked to Renne who was looking at him. "Been awhile...I haven't had the chance to catch up with you for awhile"

Renne Hayworth nodded.

"Renne..." Estelle whispered. "Would you..." She looked to Joshua who nodded.

Renne blinked. "Would I what?"

Estelle smiled.

"Would you like to live with us?"

Renne blinked several times...It seemed like a simple enough sentence...But...Did Estelle...Or rather Joshua...Did they just?

"Can...What?"

Joshua chuckled. "Would you, Renne Hayworth, like to live with me and Estelle? I'm sure we could make an extension for Tita Russell as well if you wish?"

Renne went bright purple at Tita's name again. "I...uhhh...Y...Yes..." She nodded sheepishly. "I'd like that...I'd like it a lot..."

Estelle smiled and then remembered something EXTREMELY important, her expression went to sadness in seconds, she sighed and looked down.

Joshua looked to her. "Something wrong?"

Estelle nodded. Joshua rubbed her back reassuringly. "What is it?"

Renne was INSTANTLY concerned. "Estelle?"

Estelle looked to Renne who had her breath caught, again. "Tita's got a problem...Her blood...Its..." She clenched her fists and looked down again.

Joshua looked to her. "What about her blood?"

"Its going septic...I went with her to the doctor before all this happened...She's got less then 2 months to live...Unless she has a transfusion..."

Joshua was in shock. "What type does she need?"

Estelle shook her head. "A B negative...The most rarest type there is..."

Renne closed her eyes but then remembered someone...Someone she might be able to get help from. "Estelle..." She opened her eyes with a LOT of hope in them - Making Estelle stunned.

"Yeah?"

Renne smiled. "I know someone with that blood type. I'm not sure whether he will work with you Joshua...But I KNOW he'll help me. I just need a way of getting back onto that ship"

Joshua blinked and tilted his head while Estelle's eyes widened. "The GLORIOUS?"

Renne nodded. "Yes. I will get that blood...and Tita will be alright again" She got up and patted her dress down.

Joshua leaned forwards and stood up. "What if you get hurt? Or killed?"

Renne shook her head. "I'll be okay, and besides, I'll have Pater-Mater to help me. Gimme 2 days" She turned and picked up a bag which was strong enough to hold blood. "I WILL be back...I won't have Tita die...She's given me the light I needed...I'll see you two soon!" She raced out of the Rolent Branch Guild Branch without a second thought.

Joshua and Estelle looked at each other, Estelle feeling tears in her eyes so Joshua pulled her into a hug.

"Pater-Mater will be with her...He'll explode before she falls..."

Estelle looked up at him. "What about her? We NEED to keep an eye on her!"

"Then we'll use the Araselle"

Both off them looked to Princess Klaudia (in her Princess Battle-Ready look) and Cassius Bright who nodded. "I'll help her should the need arise. That way, Joshua, you and Estelle can stay with the Princess and make sure she's okay." He turned to her. "Do I take it this is a request to us again?"

Princess Klaudia nodded. "Yes, it is. I request that you keep Renne safe, while Estelle and Joshua keep me safe. Alright Bright's? Damn that sounds like Bracers..."

Estelle smirked at her which made the Princess blink. "Wha?"

Estelle smiled as they walked out of the Branch. "You said, Damn, which I never thought I'd hear from you"

The Princess giggled. "I know a LOT more where that came from...BELIEVE ME"

"Shiny Pom Pom Head" Estelle remarked as they walked to the landing port.

Princess Klaudia linked her arm with Joshua...While Estelle did the other.

Joshua sighed. "THIS is what I get for you rescuing me all those years ago Cassius?"

Cassius nodded. "Pretty much"

Joshua grumbled. "Thanks a lot..."

Cassius, never one to NOT hear the SLIGHTEST of tones, smirked. "Be thankful you didn't have to clean up after Estelle when her mother died"

Estelle went bright red. "DAD! That's the SECOND time you've done that! In front of Joshua as well!"

Cassius began to laugh. "Well-" He started in between laughs. "If I have to baby-sit your first child...Then I want to let Joshua know don't I!?"

Estelle growled. "I'll HAVE YOU!"

Cassius sighed. "You can't take a joke...Number 3 RULE ON BRACER BEHAVIOUR!" He smacked her on the head again, earning her famous. 'Holy Stregas not again!'

Princess Klaudia giggled nervously. 'Why am I nervous now? Renne would probably be safer WITHOUT us...'

* * *

Chapter 5 will be up soon...(I hope)...Tita and Renne will have their first relationship based ARGUMENT! xD (Bag for blood...Don't ask what it was doing there...Plot hole reasons).

Anyways, see you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5...(I'm never gonna get a rest am I? lol)

* * *

Unbeknownest to everyone (including Renne), Tita had gone to Pater-Mater, and asked the machine to hide her inside itself so she could keep an eye on the purple haired girl. PM had initially said no to her...But then realised that Tita would not be a girl to say no too...Especially since she had a rather..."Unique" item called a spanner...and a toolbox.

One thing that PM had learnt over his years while being semi-sentient - NEVER argue with a girl...and NEVER argue with a toolbox wielding mechanic...and if you messed with both at the same time (A girl WITH a toolbox)...Then you were buggered...or turned into scrap - Literally.

Renne narrowed her eyes as the Glorious came into her sights. "Alright Pater-Mater. Slow down the engines..."

PM did as ordered and landed on the Glorious. "Okay, stay here. I won't be a sec-" PM made some more noises, Renne looked at him with a smirk. "Nah, Campanellia wouldn't hurt me...Not after what I made him promise" She giggled, then jumped off PM and raced into a random part of the ship - Going to meet her contact.

PM scanned the area and then let Tita out.

Tita looked around. "So, this is the Glorious right?"

PM made the beep to say, yes, then stopped.

Tita turned to him. "What's wrong?"

"Seems like we have an intruder onboard"

Tita froze. She knew that voice ALL too well: Professor Weissman.

"What shall I do with Albert's grand-daughter? Make her clean the decks? Force her to pilot the ship? Or..."

Tita didn't know what to do - Even with PM in the way - She was caught...and now was NOT the time she wanted to be caught!

She sighed. 'GREEAAAAATTTT...I'm fucked...Nice going Tita...' She thought miserably to herself. She slapped herself. "Fucks sake..."

"I know! I'll make you go through what Renne did! That way we can have two PERFECT killers!"

Tita froze in terror at this. "Fuck no..." She whispered. "I can't go through that..." She shivered as her lack of blood made her go blue and VERY cold.

Renne walked onto the deck with Campanellia behind her. "Thanks for the-" She stopped in her tracks as did Campanellia. "What...In fucks name..." She whispered to no-one in particular.

Professor Weissman turned around and smiled. "Ah, Renne. Good for you to join us! I was just going to give Tita to-"

Renne had him, but the scuff of the neck, over the side of the Glorious in seconds. "You..." She growled, earning Weissman's scared expression - One he NEVER normally shows, "DO ANY SUCH FUCKING THING! I'd rather you DIE first!" She let go of him then...Earning a yell from the Professor...As he fell off of the Glorious...Too the Earth beneath him.

[Liberl]

After crash landing on the soil, Professor Weissman slowly gets to his feet. "Fucking child...I'll kill you!" Just as his staff appears, Agate and Kevin both attack him. Agate slicing into him and Kevin firing a holy crossbow arrow through the man's skull - Thus killing him instantly.

"Nah, I'd like to think YOU would be killed first...Asshole!"

Agate looks up at the now hovering 'Crimson Ark'. "Tita...Get down from there..." He whispers only to have Kevin smile at him. "What now?"

Kevin nodded at him. "I'm sure Renne is well onto that"

[Onboard the Crimson Ark]

Renne smiled, then spun around and raced over to Tita, growling as she did so. "You REALLY are stupid...I came here to PREVENT you from getting hurt! and THIS is what you go and do!?"

Tita sighed. "I wanted to make sure you were safe dummy..."

Renne looked to the sky in desperation. "Holy Aidios, I'm NOT a dummy!"

Tita looked at her with annoyance on her face. "Clearly you were! You didn't even THINK before leaving Rolent! It was just 'up and go' from what I heard!"

Renne blinked. "How did you...Get here in the first place?"

Tita smiled cheekily. "That's a secret"

Renne groaned in frustration. "Awwww, tell meeeee!"

The blonde shook her head. "Nope, nope and nooooooo!"

Renne sighed and looked at Pater-Mater. "Hold on..."

A few machine noises later...

Renne looked to Tita. "For GOODNESS SAKE!" She moved closer and closer so she was (almost) touching noses with Tita, who had gone red in the face. "I wanted to make sure you were safe...and not going to die...I heard about your septic blood as well"

Tita froze. "Who told you?"

"Estelle"

Tita looked down. "Great..."

Renne giggled. "Or Miss Airhead if you want-"

"I'M NOT AN AIRHEAD!"

"W-wait a second! ESTELLE!"

Renne and Tita shot their vision to Estelle who had just jumped, over 100 foot up [around the size of the Rolent Branch] and landed...Well...In a mess. But she landed...Somehow.

There was one thing that Renne had NOT counted on - Loewe AND "The Phantom Thief" had come to the "Festivities".

Olivier (after being told off these events and getting to the Crimson Ark in an Erebonian Airship) began to open fire on Blublanc, who turned to engage him.

Estelle looked up as she rubbed her back. "Oww...Owww...Owwwwwww...I'll have to remember NOT to do that again..." She stood up slowly as Loewe pulled out his golden blade. "Looks like we meet again, child of the Divine Blade, this time I'll kill you...There's no denying that fact"

Estelle smirked as she closed her eyes. "I don't need my dad to defeat you, Sword Emperor, all I need is moral SUPPORT!" She yelled as she charged at him.

While this battle was going on, the Glorious turned its turrets to the Arselle, opening fire while the Royal Airship moved in speeds (and menovours) that was...Or should have been considered IMPOSSIBLE to achieve...Had it not been for Professor Russell's new engine...It would have been.

Princess Klaudia looked over the side to see Renne and Tita in front of Pater-Mater. 'How do...We...'

Joshua (leaning over the side as per normal - Breaking the rules), looked to PM. "PATER-MATER! Get those two up here! QUICKLY!"

Tita and Renne on the Glorious looked up only to find that they had been put...In a ball (PM's two hands combined together)...And were now arguing about it:

"Get your foot out of my face!" - Renne.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't put your hand on my face!" - Tita.

"Stop rhyming with me!" - Renne.

"Next time, get something new do with your time! Instead of saving me!" - Tita.

"How could I do that, when I love you too pieces you dummy!?" - Renne.

"Did you...Just say..." - Tita.

"Uhhh...No! I said NOTHING of the sort! Get that out of your head! For that matter I NEED IT OUT OFF MINE!" - Renne.

"..." - Tita.

"What!? STOP SMILING! You're giving me images!" - Renne.

"H..h...h..how can I!? Ahhahahaha, Yellow and Purple! Grey-ish violet!" - Tita.

"S...Shut up!" - Renne.

"OWWW!" - Tita.

"I'll have too...Hey! What's wrong!" - Renne.

Pater-Mater (rather fed up with the argument in his hands, plus the rumbling ball-effect), slowly put the two on the deck of the Arselle.

Tita (looking like a blonde mess...Or a fish out of water) sighed as she tried to get to her feet. Her face was getting whiter then satin white bed sheets.

Renne on the other hand...Let's just not go there. She (with Joshua's rather quick - Lightning speed) got Tita to the medical bay to start the transfusion...Luckily Crystal Russell and Albert Russell were there.

Albert turned to Crystal. "Right, activate the transfusion matrix right?"

Crystal nodded. "Yes"

Joshua turned to Renne, "Keep an eye on her, I need to make sure Estelle's okay" Renne nodded. "Alright...Joshua?" Joshua turned just before he left, "Yeah?"

"Be Careful"

Joshua smiled. "I will be" He left much to Renne's 'Hmphf', 'Yeah right...' She turned to the two men who were helping her...Rather...Shall we say 'Special One?'. "Alright, what can I do to help?"

"Grab the blood bag, and wait until we say go, okay?"

Renne nodded. "Got'cha"

[Outside on the deck of the Ariselle]

Joshua raced onto the deck, looking down and his eyes widened.

Estelle Bright, the person who had struggled TIME and again with KEEPING UP with Loewe...and actually doing ANY damage...Was now doing the opposite - She was bringing the fight TOO him!

And she looked on top form...As did the Sword Emperor.

Loewe growled as they were forced apart again. "Damn you..."

Estelle smirked. "Awww...Is that because you're wrong? Or wait...Maybe your WRONG ABOUT HUMANITY!?"

[In the Ariselle's medical bay]

Renne heard Estelle's last line and her mouth opened in shock. 'Estelle...'

"Renne? RENNE!"

Renne blinked back to the real world. "Sorry! Yes!" She slowly put the blood bag, EXACTLY, where they needed it.

"On the count of 4...You know what to do"

Renne gulped. "Y-y-yeah...I do...

"What's wrong?" Crystal asked her. "If your feelings for each other are REAL then this will work 100%...If not...She'll die. You were told this right?"

Renne shook her head. "No"

He sighed. "But you love her correct?"

Renne nodded rapidly. "Without a shadow of a doub-"

The Ariselle rocked side to side as some of the turrets from the Glorious hit their mark - Dead on.

Albert was (as per normal) on the communicator to the bridge in moments. "JULIA! I need this ship STABLE in flight!"

The communication can back after a few more knocks and explosions. "IF I COULD DO THAT, I WOULD! Prepare yourselves for a bumpy ride!"

Albert sighed as he turned it off. "Right, Renne, listen up. I reckon this ship only has a certain amount of time left in the air...Do you know what you have do?"

Renne nodded as she (on instinct more then anything) held onto Tita and made sure that she wouldn't go sliding off the medical bed...It was as though she did NOT trust the straps...'Cause she didn't.

[With Estelle and Loewe]

Loewe growled and began to eminate a rather powerful aura. "The time has come...Prepare for your death BRIGHT!"

Estelle narrowed her eyes, then closed them, eminating an aura that...Quite frankly was almost 2x the power Loewe had...AT FULL POWER.

[Deck of Ariselle]

Joshua looked to Cassius. "Dad?" He looked to Joshua. "Yes?"

"Is she going to be okay?"

Cassius looked to the battle beneath them, while fixing some of the Ariselle's railings. (Hey, the man's multi-talented!). "If I know Estelle as well as I THINK I do...You have nothing to worry about Josh"

Joshua nodded. "Okay..." He looked back to the battle...While he was fixing something else, several Archasim's landed near him. "Oh, for fuck's sake!"

Both him and Cassius stopped their fixing and turned to them. "Here we go!" Cassius shouted as they engaged the machines...

[Overall Battlefield]

You could say, for the citizens on the ground (Including the Queen of Liberl), that the battle against Ouroboros' ship was more intense then ANYONE could have EVER imagined...

Pater-Mater was flying nearby the ship, firing at the turrets now, blasting each one off of the ship, sending them into Lake Valleria.

{Capital City - Grancel}

Agate and Kevin were in Grancel..."Catching an airship" as it were...

More like bullying Josette to lend them her's.

Josette frowned. "Are you KIDDING ME!? NO!"

Kevin sighed. "What!? Are you saying you can't help them now?"

Agate had a rather clever idea, so he whispered it to Kevin while Josette's back was turned to them.

"That's, precisely, what I'm saying! I'm not risking my LIFE and my BROTHER'S LIVES just so you guys can save that AIRHEAD and her friends! NO!"

Kevin nodded. "What. About. Joshua?"

She froze.

Kevin smirked. 'That got 'er'

"What. About...Him?" She asked as she turned around. "Where is he?"

Agate tilted his head and then pointed to the Glorious. "He's fighting that thing! Do you want to REALLY remember that you did NOTHING to help him!? IN HIS HOUR OF NEED!?"

Josette was sold with that. She raced off...and after talking (basically forcing) her brother's into it...The rest of the Bracer Guild of Liberl (Plus Anelace and her crew) took off in the Bobcat...Heading straight for the battle sight.

[Back on the Glorious' main deck]

Estelle's staff with 'Earth shattering power' collided with Loewe's sword yet again as the two tried to force the other off the deck.

"Enough is Enough Bright! I'll see to it you're FINISHED!"

"I won't let that happen"

Loewe froze which gave Estelle the chance she needed - She took in all the force she could and pushed Loewe off the deck with a rather loud scream of, "YYYYAAAAAHHHHH!"

She panted as he flew off the deck, she was drenched in sweat and was exhausted. "Fuck...That was close..."

Rising over the deck was an airship...With Loewe still on it, and he looked like he was getting back his breath again.

"Holy Aidios...You have GOT to be kidding me!"

This battle was going to be very fierce and LONG...Even longer then Estelle had hoped...

[Renne, Tita, Crystal and Russell - (A/N: Hey, sounds like a reality show! =p)]

Renne finally mustered up all her courage and slowly went down and kissed Tita on her delicate yet shivering lips. Tita was slightly concious - So, watching her good friend...Turned best friend do this...Was...Shocking to say the least...But 'twas to save her life after all.

As Renne pulled away she smiled. "Want some ice cream when this is all over?"

Tita smiled at her. "Yes..." She saw Renne giggle. "Now what?"

Renne leaned closer to her left ear. "Your lips taste of Vanilla ice-cream..."

Tita went bright (sky high) red in her cheeks as she began to stutter. "I...uhhh...I dunno what to say to that...Miss Purple Raspberry Ice Cream!"

Renne felt a blush of her own as she tickled Tita to get her energy up to take the transfusion. "I'll stay right here, Crystal and Albert will sort out your blood problem. 'Kay?"

Tita nodded. "Got'cha"

Renne looked up as she heard a huge amount of machine noises and her eyes widened. "Fuck..."

Tita blinked at her. "What is it?"

Renne looked at her, then to the two others. "Pater-Mater just told me that he's just fired missile's at the Glorious's engines! Get ESTELLE out of there!"

Albert raced to the phone but growled. "DAMN STUPID PHONE!" He looked to her. "Its down!"

Renne didn't know what to do. "F...fu..."

Crystal looked at her. "Go and tell them, we'll help Tita"

Renne looked to him. "If you fail..."

Crystal nodded. "I'll die if I don't get Tita back to full strength, now get to it!"

Renne nodded and turned to Tita again. "I'll be back" She breathed in rather loudly, making Tita smack her arm playfully. "N...No fair!"

"Mmmmmmm...Daisy...Or was that...Vanilla esence?" She raced out of the room laughing while Tita made a face. "Damnit..."

[On the Bridge]

Renne raced onto the bridge, Princess Klaudia looked at her.

"Renne!"

She nodded, panting. "Look...I just got a message from Pater-Mater...My archasim?"

The Princess nodded. "Go for it"

"The Glorious' engines are going to be..." She panted again, putting her hands on her knees, DAMN THE NEED FOR OXYGEN!

Klaudia's eyes widened. "Wait..."

Renne nodded. "Blown to bits...Get Estelle, and anyone else OUT OF THERE! NOW!"

Julia looked to them, then to the pilot. "You heard her!"

The pilot nodded. "Understood! I don't know if we can avoid that kind of firepower though!"

"That's where we come in!"

The screen turned on, to reveal Agate's group.

"AGATE!? How in-"

Josette appeared next to him. "Bobcat here, we'll be joining the battlegroup!"

Renne's attention however, was on something else in the distance. "What in..." She whispered. "Aidios...is that..." She froze on the spot. It was the thing that her other former collegue's had talked about, the Prison/Battle-Cruiser/Capital Vessal of Ouroboros... The one she had only heard of in passing - The Harvester.

"Everyone...and I mean EVERYONE..."

They all turned thier attention to Renne (Julia, Princess Klaudia, Liberl's battlegroup, Erebonia's, Calvard's and such - Except for Estelle obviously who was STILL fighting Loewe).

She gulped, fear in her eyes as she pointed. "The...The Harvester...They finished it..."

Princess Klaudia turned to see this ship...It was over 10 times the size of the Glorious.

"Now we're in trouble..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed...Chapter 6 will be here soon...Chapter 6's temporary title = Too dive or to fly?


	6. Chapter 6

[Don't own anything, besides my storyline, Oh, and Crystal...I own him =D]

* * *

Renne gulped as she saw the massive cruiser coming at them. 'Fuck...' She thought to herself, but then (somehow) shook her fear off of herself. 'If I can...NO, I KNOW I can bring that thing close enough...For the others to bring down...'

Renne closed her eyes and walked out of the Bridge. 'Pater-Mater...Can you hear me?'

PM's machine noises could only be heard by her, 'I can hear you.'

Renne slowly walked towards the front where Joshua and Cassius had finished fighting the Archasim's, and were walking back from to formulate a plan.

'This is going to sound mental...' She thought her next words carefully. 'I need you to get me onboard that floating monstrosity. Alright?'

Pater-Mater's response came a few minutes later. 'What about Tita? If you get killed...'

Renne smiled. 'I don't think that's gonna happen...I've got you remember?'

PM's reponse came back again. 'Good point. I'll be coming by the Royal Airship in a few moments, be ready for me'

Renne nodded and ran, flying past a rather stunned Cassius and a concerned Joshua. "KEEP AN EYE ON TITA FOR ME!" She shouted, much to Joshua's protests.

[With Tita, Crystal and Albert]

Tita Russell, who had been given a clean bill of health by Albert (Took longer then Tita wanted...ESPECIALLY when he wanted to make sure she was okay...3,000 questions on the origin of Liberl did NOT help!), sighed.

"Alright, where's Renne?"

Albert and Crystal looked to each other, then Albert walked to the phone. "Julia? Where's Renne?"

Albert growled. "Where. Is. Renne Hayworth? TITA'S ASKING FOR HER!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!"

Albert smiled even though his ear almost got blown off...For the FIFTH time that week. "Then...Where is she?"

"I'd be lieing if I said she was onboard this ship"

Tita (thanks to help from Crystal) snatched the phone from her grandfather, earning a 'HEY!' from Albert and a 'Shut up' from Crystal.

"Julia? Its Tita here"

Princess Klaudia's voice came back as the ship lurched upwards. "Tita? Go for it"

"Kloe? Where's Renne?"

Kloe's voice came back again after a few moments. "She's boarded the new vessel we've engaged"

"You have GOT to be joking! How big is it?"

A screen opened up next to the phone to which, Crystal, Albert (who had recovered from Crystal's rather irritating 'Shut up' lecture), Joshua and Cassius (Who just arrived) and Tita saw EXACTLY what both Julia and Kloe were seeing.

Tita's eyes widened as she saw a purple haired figure on the side of the closest outside wall. "Renne..."

Normally, it wouldn't be a problem...As Pater-Mater was distracting the turrets and the Royal Airship was almost...Being the "Center of Attention" if you like...It WAS however a MAJOR problem that RENNE was SCALING (climbing across) the Harvester's outer walls - Presumably to get inside.

"Renne...ARE YOU FUCKING MAD!?" Tita hissed at the monitor.

[Outside - The Harvester]

Renne Hayworth growled as another piece of the collosal warship smacked her right hand away from a latch, that would lead her inside.

"Fuck you..." She muttered, then thought for several minutes, "If I concerntrate...I'll be able to get my sythe back..."

'Then what would Tita think? She's watching this'

Renne glanced at PM who had gotten the worst of the turrets off their backs. "I've got no...GAH!" She yelled as a huge gust of wind almost peeled her off the ship - Forcefully. "FUCKING...WIND!"

PM's machine noises came up again. 'I don't think I can keep flying here, my battery is going to go flat...'

Renne growled as her anger spiked, earning her the sythe in her right hand. "FOR FUCKS SAKE! I SAID OPEN!"

Renne swung her right hand at the latched door, which had opened slightly for a gun-man to point a gun at her...In effect, taking both the gun-man AND the door with it. The sythe cut straight through, sending the Gun-Man/Door to the ground far beneath the warship.

Alarm's all across the warship started up, making Renne slightly panic.

'Tita's going to die if you don't get in there and do some damage mistress!'

That was it.

That was the major switch she needed.

The one to cause some REAL damage!

Renne's eyes flickered red as she threw herself into The Harvester's now open door.

"Pater-Mater? All out war mode. Switch battery to my energy. Let 'em have it!"

'Mistress! What if you-'

"Don't worry about me! GET THEM!" She screamed as she lunged towards countless troops who had come to face her...Within moments they were dead...or dieing and about to become dead.

[Royal Airship]

Tita sighed as she walked out of the medical bay, "I guess that's a yes..."

No-one had any chance to think - Let alone do anything about it, as the Royal Airship was smacked VERY hard by several missile's.

Princess Klaudia raced down the hallways with Julia. "There's nothing we can do! The bridge has been destroyed!" Julia shouted above the noises as Tita looked around. "Now what!?"

Joshua looked to her. "We..." He looked to Cassius. "Is Josette's ship still in the air!?"

When Cassius nodded, Tita raced back into the medical bay, but to the distress of Albert.

"JOSETTE!" Tita shouted, trying to be heard above the Airship's damaged (and still being destroyed outer frame), "The...WE'RE GOING DOWN!"

Josette's voice could be heard in micro-seconds. "Get to the Back! DON! Move us into that position! Don't LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! DO IT!"

Tita put the reciever back and turned to the rest of the Hero's...When something unexpected happened:-

A piece of metal dislodged from the roof and hit her square on the head - Sending the young girl to the floor with her eyes closed.

Joshua growled and tried to help but was held back by Cassius. "We have to get off this ship! Come on! Do you want to die!? What would Estelle say!?"

Joshua sighed in pure anger. "Let's get out of here!"

[The Harvester]

PM looked to the left of itself after a HUGE line of carnage had been created by himself and Renne. 'My god...'

Renne looked also, after killing a random soldier. "What is it Pater..." She slowed right down. "Mater?" She whispered, seeing the legendary Airship, the Ariselle, go into a nose dive. She could sense that Tita was still on-board the ship...Even though the Bobcat was still in the air.

"Ti...Ta...?" She whispered as the Ariselle hit the ground in the middle of Mistwold, kicking up dirt...Metal and most of all - Fire.

Renne felt herself rattle in pain. 'No...Tita...What did...I can't...You can't be...' She turned to Pater-Mater. "Go and see if you can find her...If she is...Then I want to bury her...No-one else..."

"Ah, Renne!"

Renne turned and saw Walter smirking at her. "Like the new ship? Oh..." He looked at the dead soldiers and her sythe. "Looks like you have a new found liking for KILLING our own soldiers..."

Renne growled. "Did you give the order to fire on the airship?"

Walter played dumb (Much to Renne's anger-fire). "Which one?"

Renne raced forwards and grabbed him by his throat - Forcing him to stop moving. "You know, DAMN WELL, which one I mean!"

Estelle Bright and Leonhardt landed on The Harvester, with Leowe walking up next to Walter and Estelle behind Renne.

"Let Walter go Renne. He's done nothing wrong-"

In a flash move, which had Estelle covering her mouth to prevent her being sick of, Renne swung her sythe (which was still in her right hand) and sliced Leowe in two, sending the Bladelord (Or should I say FORMER Bladelord?) to the floor in bloody pieces.

"That...IS THE LAST THING ON MY MIND!"

Renne turned her sights to Walter, who was now quaking in his boots. "Did. You. Give. The. Order. Too. Shoot. Down. The. Ariselle? Yes...Or...No?" She went VERY slow with her words to which Walter nodded.

Estelle looked away as another death occured - This time it was Walter.

Renne panted as all the emotions of the day coursed through her. "FUCK YOU WALTER!" She screamed, smacking his corpse with her boot several times. "I, FUCKING, HATE YOU!" She felt tears forming but she didn't care. "You all were like family to me! FAMILY! Now I have..." She fell to her knees, the floor was coated in blood, but yet again...What did she care?

"Nothing..." Her voice went into a VERY low tone. "Nothing..."

Estelle walked over, covering her nose and nodding at Pater-Mater to start up his engines - Which it did.

"I can't...I may as well die here...I can't live with you Tita...Just never..." Renne's tears were falling, her dress was going more pink-ish red (White and Red = Pink...I THINK...Hey that rhyme's!), while her arms were holding her head. "You gave me hope...When no-one would...Please...Don't...Leave me...I love you...and that is all there is...Too it...I hope you can hear me...Tita Russell...I love you...Beyond time...Too Eternity..." She whispered, in line with a music piece she could hear in her head...A piece from when she lived in Crossbell...With...Someone who called themselves Dad and Mum...

Estelle leaned down and picked up Renne, even though the 11 or so year old was in this depressive state, Estelle KNEW that if Tita was still alive...Somehow, that Pater-Mater would replay the song to her...She slowly put Renne onto Pater-Mater and patted her back as she did so.

"You're heartbroken...Aren't you Renne?"

Renne looked at her. "What would YOU know about being heartbroken? HUH!?"

Estelle took in a deep, shaky breath, "I lost my mother during the Hundred Days War. Then I, almost, lost my Dad...And to top it off...Joshua ran off a little up to a week before you joined up with us. So, yes, I understand heartbreak. Don't question my understanding or empathy qualities again. As I never question yours, and besides, maybe...Maybe if Aidios is being kind...Maybe Tita is alive" She bit her lower lip as Renne's eyes almost had hope in them.

"I sure hope you're right Estelle..."

Estelle nodded. "I hope so too"

[Wreckage of The Ariselle]

Kevin Graham (Who had 'disembarked' from the Bobcat) walked up to and was scanning the wreckage for any sign of Tita.

"Hmmm...Yellow hair...Yellow hair..."

He leaned onto his right knee, being careful not to scratch himself or anything daft, and pulled a huge heavy metal plate off of something...Something moving.

His eyes widened in both shock and success: Tita Russell...Was ALIVE!

Before anything else though, he had to analyse the situation. One false move and the still active (yet heavily damaged) engine would blow...Because Tita just HAD to be Tita and get her leg caught into one of the wires that led to it...Meh, Tita logic, go figure.

Kevin trying to wrattle his brain and then smirked. "I have an idea...Tita, you're not going to like this..." He pulled out his knife. "But I don't think I have a choice"

He heard a groan from Tita and he winced. "Like...What?"

Kevin took in a deep breath. "I think I'm going to have to amputate you in order to get you free of this wreckage"

"Wh..." A cough full of blood had Kevin's eyes widen. "What?"

Kevin smiled sadly. "Tita...I don't want to hurt you...I'll try to get this sorted...Now...On the count of three...I want you too take in as much air as you can...Understood?"

Tita tried to nod, but when she found it too painful, she let out a small 'Uh-huh'.

Kevin slowly put hthe knife where it was needed (in-between her leg and the wire). 'Forgive me Aidios...and most of all you Tita...' He thought to himself in a prayer as he pulled.

Tita let out the mother of all screams, (Or better known as the most loudest scream of her life), Kevin had (thankfully) become used to screams. Thank Anelace and Estelle for that.

[Bobcat]

When Renne landed with Estelle they both heard the scream, making Renne charge for the side of the Bobcat.

Cassius Bright (closest to the edge) noticed, thanks to his 'Divine Blade' senses and tripped her up, catching her and holding her. Even though she was squirming like mad.

Josette (who had SOMEHOW learned to work with Estelle on the bridge...OF HER OWN SHIP) turned to Kyle. "Move the Bobcat! That Airship's gonna blow!"

Kyle looked at her. "WHICH ONE!? They're both going critical!"

Josette's eyes widened. "Then go down and across Lake Valleria! NOW!"

Estelle looked at her. "Are you MAD!?"

Before Josette could say anything Joshua had chirped in. "That's the best option for now Estelle, maybe we can work together later? Yes?"

Both Estelle and Josette smirked at each other while Princess Klaudia smacked her forehead with her hand. 'Great going Joshua...'

"Hey...Airhead..."

"Hey...Rich-Bitch..."

"What say we work together?" They both said in unison, turning to Joshua who went pale.

"Uhhhh...IT WAS HIS IDEA!" He points at Agate who growls at him. "What? ME! What the hell Joshua!"

"GET 'EM!"

Kyle and Don sighed while the Bobcat moved away, a HUGE explosion stopped everyone...

The Ariselle...And possibly Tita Russell...Were gone...At least to them.

[In a random bush nearby Rolent]

Kevin sighed. "That...Was a close one...You okay to walk Tita?"

Tita looked to him. "I hope...I can..."

* * *

[Chapter 6...DONE! Sorry it took so long! And a great big shout out to Animal Angel Rocks! Thank you for reviewing my story so far! I like your reviews! I gotta admit...I get inspired when someone reviews my stories! =D So...Here's to you! *cheers!* =D]


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back again! =p

Here comes another part to my story: Tita Russell, Her Problem and Renne Hayworth's Solution! (Although the title may have to change...xD)

* * *

Tita looked to Kevin even though she was barely able to move. "Kev...in..."

Kevin sighed and nodded. "I didn't have any other choice. I'm sorry" He slowly put an arm underneath her's and lifted her up. "For being an 12 year old, you certainly are light"

Tita half giggled, "Yeah, not like what Renne said when she got to be awhile ago"

Kevin blinked. "What did she say?"

Tita smiled dreamily which had Kevin groan in understanding - Making Tita go red. "Wh...What!?" She squeaked only for Kevin to laugh.

"Its alright, I know you love her, Not really a bit secret"

Tita looked down with a, 'I don't know what you're talking about', look in her eyes (Plus, standard Blush) only for Kevin to smile at her with a slight chuckle.

"Alright, shall we get to the Rolent Bracer Guild Branch? Someone's gotta let 'em know you're okay"

Tita looked down to where her leg had been perfectly fine before but now it was blooded over with a weird feeling in it. "Okay...It just..." She gulped, trying to keep the feeling of pain down the best she could, "It feels weird having an orbment in my leg..."

"Beats having your leg cut off"

"Ain't that the truth..." She mumbled as they began their slow walk back to the RBGB. Tita limped while Kevin kept his crossbow ahead of them incase of any monsters on the way.

[-Lake Valeria-]

Renne couldn't stop crying as she thought her beloved Tita had been killed in the explosion. Looking over to where the now destroyed Ariselle was she sighed and stopped resisting Cassius' grip.

"I'm sorry Renne, but throwing yourself overboard would solve nothing. Absolutely nothing"

Renne lowers her head. "I know that..."

Estelle shook her head after wrestling with Joshua and having Josette back her up. She had to admit, the blue head was certainly fun at times!

At was at that moment when a huge rumbling began to alert all the passengers on the Bobcat. "Hold on..." Renne whispered as she looked around several times rapidly. "That feels like..."

Renne raced to another side of the Bobcat and stopped as a huge machine rose out from the centre of the Lake. A massive Archaism that nearly no-one had seen judging from the look in their eyes.

Estelle was the first to speak. "What...What is that?" She whispered as she walked forward slowly.

"Death..." Renne whispered as she felt her eyes become clouded and within moments she hit the deck, unconscious.

"RENNE!" Estelle screamed as Anelace took out her sword. "Estelle!"

[-Rolent-]

Tita slowly limped behind Kevin as he pushed the door of the Bracer Guild open for her. "Tha...Thanks..." She fell forwards as her own consciousness dissipated.

Kevin smiled and winked at her. "No worries...Hey!" He scrambled as Tita fell forwards and grabbed her just as Aina appeared.

"Kevin! My god...What in the world happened to her!?" Aina raced over as Kevin started to fill her in. "Renne?" Aina whispered, "The Angel of Slaughter? Now what..."

[-Spiritual World-]

Tita blinked a few times as she slowly woke up in her spiritual body. "Huh...What?"

Looking around, the Blonde eventually found a pair of Gold eyes staring back at her, with Purple hair...

"Renne!" Tita raced forward and tackled the younger girl - the pair laughing as they hit the ground with one on top of the other. Blonde on top this time.

Renne felt herself blush deep crimson as she had Tita above her. "Nice to see I'm still cared about..."

Tita nodded. "Me too! I thought you were dead!"

Renne giggled which made Tita shudder as she was above her. "You really are silly. I think we ARE dead...We just haven't...Accepted it yet"

Tita slowly got to her feet as did Renne with the pair smiling at each other. "I'd rather die with a great friend next to me"

Renne nodded. "I'd rather be happy in my death if you are. Simply put? I think...I think I love you Tita..."

Tita giggled earning a confused look from Renne. "Didn't you already tell me that?"

Renne shook her head. "No...At least, I don't think I did"

Tita smiled are a few minutes and faced Renne. "Well, in that case..." Tita slowly closed the gap between them, bending her head slightly to match Renne's height, the blushness levels were OFF THE SCALE.

"I love you too Renne. That's a fact that-" She closed the gap and hugged her now close friend, the pair inseparable as soft light was around them. When they pulled back for air Tita looked into Renne's Golden eyes with her soft Blue ones. "I can live with"

Renne smiled warmly at her - Trying her best to look innocent and cute. The pair lowered their heads. "How did it happen?"

Tita blinked. "Eh? You mean, how I..."

"Yeah"

Tita put a finger to her lip. "I was getting into the Rolent Bracer Guild Branch...Orbment in my leg and-"

"Wait a second, so you mean to tell me, that you weren't dead?"

Tita shook her head. "No...You weren't either right?"

"No..."

Tita growled. "And now..."

Renne nodded sadly. "We'll never have a chance to sort this out...I may be strong but I can't alter Time. Not with that Death Archaism out! I could have done something if I had you with me...But not now!" She began to cry.

Tita smiled sadly at her as she pulled her into a hug. "Hey...Shhhh...Calm down...Don't cry..."

Just when Renne was about to let the tears fall again, a few water noises could be heard.

The pair looked around, grabbing one another's hand out of instinct, Renne went purple and Tita went red.

"That is where you both are wrong"

Both of them looked over to see a tall man with Sky-Sapphire eyes, long trench-coat, and two orbment charged weapons in either hand.

"These are for you both" He walks over and hands them one each.

Renne blinks. "What's the point of this!? We're de-"

"Didn't I tell you already? You are both wrong? What do you think I meant!?"

Tita starts to click. "If we use these..."

"Correct. You'll be able to face that Death Archaism together and bring it down."

Renne narrows her eyes. "Hang on a second...Aren't you..." Her eyes widen. "No way..."

He chuckles as he turns around. "Figured me out already have we?"

Renne blinks and clutches Tita's hand even tighter. "That's the teacher! The one who authorised me to be an Enforcer in the first place!"

Tita's eyes widen as she matches the grip's tightness. "Wh...What are you doing here?"

He smiles as he turns back to them. "Simple." He pulls back his right hand. "I want you both to bring down that Death Archaism. The society has more so you'll have to train the others...I'll be waiting. Tita?"

Tita nods. "Yes!"

"Be ready to transport to the Ariselle with Kevin. Tell Aina not to worry. Renne?"

Renne nods next. "Yeah!"

"Be ready to fight with Tita...This is going to be a long fight"

Renne smirks. "No worries there then"

"Right then! Crystal! You ready!?"

Another voice has Tita confused, "Ready when you are Martin!"

Tita blinks. "One Sensei and my...Ugh..." Tita lets go of Renne's hand and holds her head, Renne doing the same as they feel pretty damn powerful headaches.

'That Death thing...Is gonna pay...' Renne thought as both her and Tita steadily woke up in their respective places.

* * *

Chapter End. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Tita Russell, Her Problem and Renne Hayworth's Solution._**

 **Chapter 8 - Facing the Death Archasm**

 _ **I don't own Legend of Heroes - Just so we're all clear**_ ^^;

* * *

Renne felt her eyes open as Estelle hit the floor with a thud. "Este...Estelle..." Renne whispered as she started to climb to her feet - Earning a surprise gasp from Anelace who was still just about hanging on - By a VERY thin thread.

"You are meant to be dead"

Renne turned to the massive archasm in front of her and narrowed her eyes. "I'd rather see you destroyed and turned to pieces before I, Renne Hayworth, hit the grave. Ready yourself"

"As you wish..."

Renne turned her body and began to run along the destroyed ruins of the area - Everything had been destroyed and was now either burning or had been burnt. The smell of rotting wood and flesh floating into the skies. Red and Black colours mixed together in the long forbidden dance of Death that occured between them.

The Death machine lunged forwards and Renne jumped into the skies. Just in time as she pulled out her sythe. "Have this!" She swung her sythe and kept her hands on her sythe as tightly as she could. 'This is for you Tita...' She grinded her teeth together as the sythe plunged into the machine - Earning an unreal and un-Human roar from said machine. "I'm not letting you go just because you scream! Come on!" She felt blood in her teeth as she continued to press into the machine's neck - The machine was trying to get her off of itself by moving up but Renne held to her sythe.

Somehow, this Enforcer, former or not, was being a real pain and the Death machine knew this. "Target - Renne Hayworth. Level of target equals ten. Activating level thirty in challenge mode..."

Renne felt her eyes widen but then focused them to focus. "You piece of..." Before she could say anything else, however, she was picked up by another side of the machine (Another arm if you will) and thrown onto the floor next to Estelle. "Ugh...No...NO!" Renne screamed as her bloody flowed through her faster and faster. "I'm not going down just because, YOU, say so!"

The Death machine towered over her and smirked even though it was a machine; it could still think and move like a Human being which scared a lot of the people in the area.

"Target finished...Looking for next target...Target found, Estelle Bri-"

A huge, collosal explosion had Renne ducking as the machine backed off a few hundred metres. She bounced to her feet and took a glance to her left and what she saw was shocking:- Tita Russell was standing there as was Kevin Graham.

"Miss us?" Kevin winked at her and she smirked. "I missed you Tita"

Tita felt herself blush but then shook her head. "We have a machine to take down!"

Renne nodded her head. "Right!"

The battle was intense but all three combatants had a feeling that they were going to be awhile yet...

Tita took her Orbal Gun to her hands and fired more shots each one landing on different points on the machine. Renne raced to the left while Kevin went right. Kevin fired his crossbow. "Hiiiiiii- ya!" He yelled.

More and more explosions occurred while Anelace took a look at where Estelle was. "Estelle...Get up..." She whimpered as she limped over to her. "We're almost finished...I need you to get up..."

As the Death archasim rose into the air again within moments it took a huge explosion to the back of its neck. Covering it in flames as an ancient Dragon rose over the top of it.

Estelle looked up and smirked. "I'm not down...yet..." She clambered to her feet and nodded at the man above the Dragon. "Time for a craft like no-other..." She closed her left eye and looked at Anelace. "Anelace...This is gonna take some doing..." Anelace nodded her head several times. "Right! Just tell me and we'll get it done!" Estelle's smirk turned to a smile as she shook herself back into action.

"By my arts! Become hard as steell!"

Anelace felt herself go red but forced herself to stay in the moment. "Re-Ready guys!?"

Estelle closed her eyes. 'Alright...' She opened a mental link to the person riding the Dragon/Ragnard. 'Dad? Can you hear me?'

 _ **[Over with Ragnard]**_

Cassius Bright nodded his head. 'I can hear you honey' He looked to Ragnard. "We need to hit that Archasim with everything we've got"

Ragnard was about to respond when a small voice came into all their heads.

 _ **[Overall Battlefield]**_

'Guys, listen to me. This Death archasim was built by my hands. It sounds impossible, I know, but I helped to build this thing and its about time I proved that I am not going to switch sides. I love my friends here, especially you Tita, so watch me. I need you all to act in fluid motion. I need Joshua, Estelle, Cassius, Tita, Anelace and Kevin for this. Everyone else I need you to stay back and watch. I'll deliver the final blow'

Huge explosions occured all around them by the Death Archasm as Renne finished her sentence.

Joshua nodded his head dodging out of the way of a potentially fatal strike by the machine. 'That's fair to say but you're going to need more then just a one way explosion Renne' He sent his response to Renne.

They all heard her giggle, 'Not with what I know. If Joshua can use his disappearing and reappearing ability to make the machine think, and this is the main part, THINK that it has more enemies then just us, Estelle then uses her speed to try and toppel it over, which again is critical, as when it is in the water Cassius can cut a hole in its upper forehead. Tita can blast it open, Kevin can hold it open...'

"You have me remember, young one, don't forget this"

'I...I know that Ragnard. I didn't want to be annoying or anything, considering what my former people used you for. Can you turn the lake into the biggest fireball that Liberl has ever seen?'

"That I can"

'Once all this has been done...Let me handle the last part...Trust me...It'll light this thing up'

Tita's voice was heard by them next, "I can't have you killed! I-We only just got back!"

'Will you calm down!? Sheesh! You're like Estelle!'

"Hey!"

'Anyway...Remember what Crystal gave us?'

Tita felt stupid as she nodded, "Oh yeah..."

Renne's sigh could be felt by the blonde as though she had done it herself, 'Oh yeah, yeah. I know same old Tita...Moan, moan, moan, mo-'

"Shut up! Ready everyone!?" Tita shouted as she brought her gun to herself again.

'My line...' They all heard Renne sigh which brought a smile to a lot of their faces - Estelle's especially, 'Alright guys, everyone ready!?'

Ragnard chuckled. "Ready when you are young one"

"Everyone..." Renne held her sythe to herself tightly as did everyone with their weapons. "GO!"

Joshua closed his eyes and within seconds there were loads of him and he jumped into the air, followed one by one by his clones, he made his clones do so to prevent the machine from understanding what he was doing.

"Ready!?" He shouted, "Phantom BREAK!"

The Death Archasm tried to follow him but was stunned as each person completed their movements. Until the last two moments for both Ragnard and Renne.

The machine screeched in its twisted way as it hit the lake's water, Ragnard firing it up as Renne flew into the skies above the lake.

"On the count of three I'll-"

The Archasm targeted Renne and fired a solid thin beam straight up and through Renne, making her cough out blood. "Fucking thing...I'll...I'll..."

"Hahahaha!"

Renne cursed herself, 'Damnit...That can't be...' She looked up and saw a Green haired boy looking at her.

"Miss me Renne?"

Renne growled as blood began to pour from her. "Campenella you fucking little..."

Campanella shook his head. "Uh uh uh!" He tsk'd as he looked at the Death Archasm's state of functionality. "I'm shocked to see you would do such a thing to our little project...Seems like I'll-"

"You'll do nothing, Enforcer!"

Campanella looked up just as Cassius Bright brought down his sword, he moved his right arm up to match Cassius but the S-Ranked Bracer was S-Ranked for a reason...He was strong...VERY Strong!

 _ **[Meanwhile with Tita Russell and the others]**_

"Something's wrong...We should have defeated this thing by now!" Kevin shouted..

Ragnard looked to Tita, "That would be because an unsavoury individual is fighting your beloved, young one, and she's struggling"

"There's gotta be something I can do! Something! ANYTHING!" Tita shouted.

"No Tita..."

Anelace looked to Estelle who was standing up straight. "What on Earth-"

"I'll handle this..." Estelle smiled and walked forwards, straight onto the Archasm's mechanical legs even though it was flamming hot on the outer-edges.

'Its hot but...I can do this...' She took in a deep breath and felt her S-Craft building inside of her. 'This is for you Renne...and you Tita...Just for you both...Oh, and you Joshua'

All the other heroes could do was watch as Estelle jumped into the air, sending a HUGE version of her 'Wheel of Time' crashing down towards the Death Archasm.

"ON THE FLOOR!" Joshua's voice echoed throughout the area as Cassius (With Renne along with him) landed next to Tita and they jumped onto the floor.

A huge collosal explosion occured as the Wheel of Time collided with the Death Archasm which Estelle was thrown from, Joshua racing off to hopefully get her and outrun the Shockwave...

Both would be hard feets to accomplish, but he hoped he could.

Renne looked up from her position on the floor and saw that Tita was struggling to hold on. She reaches over and grabs her hand. "Dig into the floor!" She shouted. "I'll be here when you get up!"

Then the scene for everyone went black...

[To Be Continued...]


	9. Chapter 9

**Tita Russell, Her Problem and Renne Hayworth's Solution**

 ** _Chapter 9 - Picking up the Pieces, Ouroboros and Delicate Relationships_**

Have I said that I don't own Legend of Heroes? Because I don't.

* * *

Ragnard was the first to awaken. Looking at the carnage that was caused around Lake Valleria he looked to where the Heroes were currently lying battered and bruised.

'Young ones. Can you...' The ancient dragon never normally though itself bad or wanted anything bad to happen to its charge but...Seeing what was happening Ragnard couldn't hold back anymore. Watching Tita flinch in the Earth in what must have been whirlwinds of pain and torture...It was too much for the dragon to watch.

'I've sat on the side lines for long enough.' He looked to the North, 'Dragons of Zemuria...I think the time has come to get involved. It is...It is what Aidios would want right now'

Ragnard knew he would get his answer on the wind at some point. The only problem for him was - When?

 _ **[Over on the ground - With the Heroes]**_

Tita was face first in the dirt and couldn't move. Her whole body surged with pain and torment that had ruptured her before.

Estelle's massive "Wheel of Time" had caused damage and chaos to everyone - Not just the Death Archasm. Thankfully, though, the machine was gone as was Campanella...hopefully.

Tita slowly began to feel her body trying to move on its own. It couldn't and wouldn't remain where it was - It was uncomfortable and hard to breath but she attempted to anyway.

"My god...EVERYONE! Get out here! Everyone is hurt!"

A few footsteps stopped near Tita and she could hear the person kneel down next to her. "Tita..."

Tita smiled weakly even though she was in pain. "Z-Zane..."

As the townspeople of Manoria came out of their homes (some damaged or even destroyed but they did anyway) along with some others [The Army as well] a LOT of people saw just how injured and hurt everyone really was.

"I..."

 _ **[Over with Estelle and Joshua]**_

Estelle had let so much energy go that she didn't have enough to breath even. Joshua had transferred some of his life energy to Estelle so she could at least move - Which was good.

"Jos...Joshua..."

Joshua nodded and placed his hand on her own. "I'm here Estelle. Don't worry, everything is fine"

'I would agree with that statement ordinarily young one. Except, there has been quite a few serious injuries sustained by the impressive ability of the Divine Blade's child'

Estelle felt herself blush and Joshua chuckled. "Thank you...Ragnard...I feel...A little embarrassed with you saying that..."

'Do not I have asked my other brethren to become involved in this fight of yours. From the sounds of it...You will need our help'

Joshua looked up at Ragnard who had landed near them. "Why are you helping us? I thought Aidios told you guys not too?"

'That she did, initially, but the cogs of Time are turning once again and we have to make our minds up with signs. So, for us, you could say the sign has already been given'

 _ **[UNKNOWN LOCATION]**_

"Interesting. I didn't think they could take out a Death Archasm"

"What are going to do Grand-Master? There's simply too man-"

"We will pick them off; one at a time"

"Y-Yes ma'am...Who do we start with?"

"Let's start...With our former operative - Renne..."

"As you wish"

 ** _[LAKE VALLERIA]_**

Ragnard and the Heroes had slowly been getting their bearings as Tita shook her head and washed her face with the water from the lake. "Ugh..." She whispered. "Dirt..."

"You alright Tita?"

Tita looked to her right and saw Anelace look at her with concern, but smiled when Tita nodded. "I'm okay. How about the others? Where's Renne?"

Anelace bit her lip. "Ummm..."

Tita looked to Anelace. "Tell me Anelace, where, is Renne right now?"

Anelace pointed her finger and Tita followed its point to a purple haired girl laying with her head turned to the sky with scars, etc, all over her.

Tita's eyes widened. "RENNE!" She shouted/screamed as she ran (as fast as her body allowed her, which was more like a limp/bunny-rabbit) over to Renne's side and hit the dirt next to her.

Renne looked to Tita, smiling like the small child she looked like. "Ehehe, my fault Tita..."

"You're okay, just a flesh wound. You'll be okay, I'm sure you will be" Tita kept repeating over and over. "I think you'll be okay, just fine, we can live in that house...The one we should be in...Together"

Renne smiled weakly as a red teleportation vortex started up around her. Tita's eyes widened. "No...That's..."

"That's Ouroboros' symbol alright..." Kevin stood with his crossbow aimed directly at Renne's head. "I'm sorry"

Tita, instead of looking, dived onto Renne. Clinging to her and not letting go - Even when Kevin's cross bolt slammed into her making her gasp out in pain. "Yeowch..." She hissed as blood tried to get through her mouth but she refused to let it.

"TITA!" Kevin shouted - He felt like an absolute idiot. He had SHOT Tita...He hadn't meant too. He just wanted Renne to be out of her pain and incoming pain that she would be in with Ouroboros again...

Tita slowly kissed Renne on her delicate lips and parted to see the former Agent shocked. "I love you Renne, and besides, I know this for a fact-"

Pure Love.

That was what was happening here.

That was what was preventing Tita from blackening out or Renne from allowing the darkness to take her.

Renne's eyes were wide with fear whereas Tita's were soft and warm. "-You'll be okay Renne. Even if I have to hunt out that town you spoke of...I will find you and get you back to us. No-one can stand between us. Not even that so called, Grand Master, woman who in my opinion...Is a sore excuse for a being of any kind"

 _ **[Cassius, Ragnard, Joshua and Estelle]**_

Estelle slowly looked over to where the teleportation vortex had appeared. "No..."

Joshua placed a hand on Estelle's shoulder - Signaling that they shouldn't go any closer.

"But..."

Cassius stood not far away. "He has a point, Estelle, if you get involved then that only means that you will get harmed as well. Not even Joshua is invulnerable to Ouroboros. I'd say we need to train for one more week."

"By then Renne could be cold and evil! I can't..."

Joshua lowered his head and shook it. "You have too"

* * *

 _ **End Chapter 9**_

 _ **Chapter 10 is in the works...**_


	10. Chapter 10

Tita Russell, her problem and Renne Hayworth's Solution

Chapter 10 - Recovery and Strategy...

I am BACK! And I will be trying to write this further into the future I had planned for it! =D I hope you guys enjoy!

I don't own Legend of Heroes!

* * *

Tita Russell slammed her fist down on the table as the heroes all gathered around a rather odd-cobbled together table in an Inn.

"That's stupid!" Tita felt some blood in her mouth but resisted the urge to spit it out. "By the time we're back to 'One Hundred Percent'" She said sarcastically, "Renne will be a cold, blood thirsty monster with nothing but death on her mind!"

Estelle leaned forward from his place next to Joshua. "And I suppose you have a better idea!?"

"ENOUGH!"

Estelle and Tita jumped as they turned their sights onto Anelace who was shaking.

"Anelace?"

Anelace looked over to Estelle. "We can't just fight each other-" She looked to Tita next. "And we can't just go into battle with nothing but our seperate thinking! We'll BE KILLED! And I know for a fact, that I DON'T WANNA DIE YET!"

Tita felt small. "But..."

Anelace cleared her throat. "I know you care about her. But there's nothing we can do unless we are a unified fighting force!"

Cassius nodded. "Anelace has a fair point"

Tita sighed and shook her head. "I'm going outside" She turned and began to limp outside, being stopped by Kevin.

"What now Kevin?"

Kevin opened his arms out wide. "You can't go anywhere in your current state. Not without someone with you at least"

Tita felt a tear form in eye as she looked away.

"Tita?"

Agate sighed and stood up, looking at Kevin. "She's lost her closest friend. Not even I am close to her now...But I can always accompany you outside if you would rather Tita?"

Tita shook her head and walked past Kevin, partially shoving him out of the way as tears fell down her face.

"Just promise you won't go anywhere on your own! Remember, we are stronger together!"

Tita stopped and nodded. "I won't...Thank you Joshua...And Estelle?"

Estelle blinked and looked to her blonde friend, "Yeah?"

"If you had told me it hurt this much to love an Enforcer, former or not, I would not have chosen Renne to be my partner"

Estelle stood up silently and put her finger to her lip for everyone to stay quiet as she followed Tita out of the Inn.

 _ **[Outside the Inn]**_

Estelle saw Tita stand at the edge of the deck chair area and she slowly went up and put her arms around the younger girl.

At first she struggled and yelped, but when Estelle didn't move (Nor budge) Tita sighed and accepted it.

"Tita. Sit with me for a minute~"

Tita took the nearest seat next to where Estelle did.

"Look me in the eye and tell me how much you love Renne"

Tita nodded. "Only if you do the same back"

"I promise I will"

Tita took in a deep breath and when her eyes connected with Estelle's - That was all that Estelle needed.

"I love her more then I love my morning wake up call to check my projects when I'm home with grandpa. How about you with Joshua?"

Estelle smiled warmly at her. "I love Joshua...More then I love shiny Pom Pom and Strega Streaks"

Tita looked to the stars and then back to Estelle. "You know, before Renne left, she gave me a word to say to her..."

"A codeword?"

"Yeah...Maybe"

 _ **[Meanwhile]**_

Olivier had been playing the lute a little too much and had ended up with his coat on the back of a chair, and a drink half finished alongside a messed up body that USED to be Olivier...

Now it was just a mess...A pure drunken, singing mess that Agate soon knocked out.

 _ **[With Estelle and Tita]**_

"Tita...Can I ask you; what did you feel like when you fell in love with Renne?"

Tita went red in her cheeks. "Estelle! I can't..."

"Yes, you can. With all you've done lately, you've proven you can. What did you feel?"

"I felt..." Tita took in a deep breath and looked to the stars once again. "I felt fluffy...Light...And so full of happiness energy that I could fly"

"That's true love alright"

* * *

Chapter 11 soon...

I AM ALIVE! :D

xD


End file.
